Survival Is In The Genes
by HelterSkelterKindaGirl
Summary: -au scream 4 with eventual sequel, full information inside - Almost 18 years ago, Sidney had to give her child up for adoption. When the girl shows up looking for her, right as the new killing spree is kicking into high gear, will the two of them be able to bond when their lives are on the line? Will they prove that survival IS a genetic factor? And what else will happen on the way
1. DETAILED INFORMATION IN HERE GUYS

**& A Foreword From The Author:**

**This is meant to be a sort of dark and sexy, romantic and scary horror story. My original character IS the daughter of Sidney and Billy Loomis, it's playing on them having had sex in the first ever scream movie. **

*****PAY ATTENTION THIS SHIT BELOW IS IMPORTANT. VERY IMPORTANT. AND DETAILED. VERY DETAILED. I DON'T LIKE PEOPLE GETTING MAD BECAUES THEY DON'T LIKE SURPRISES, SO I'M BEING UP FRONT. If you don't like this, just don't keep reading.*****

**There have been a few twists added to the original plot of Scream 4 this time around, mostly to make things interesting, most of them sort of tie up a few ends left loose in the actual series. The biggest one is a surprise, and that's who the killer will really wind up being. I say it's a surprise, because even as I'm writing this, I really have no idea who I nominate for killer to be (Jill definitely remains the same though, I've enhanced her 'issues' with Sydney. So for now, she WILL be one of the killers at the end)**

**Below are some changes, just so everyone knows about them ahead of time and noone's surprised nor pissed when they come to light.**

**A. ****If you'll notice, in the first chapter I post, it hints at the possibility of Trevor being slightly insane. I have a direction I might go with this, if I don't just make him the second killer in the end. (TWO WORDS: SURPRISE ENDING/SEQUEL)****B. ****There is someone pulling the strings of all of this. Just so you know. Jill and her accomplice didn't just wake up and think, "hey, I think I'm going to start carving up classmates" as she did in the movie. ****C. ****The deaths might happen differently, but the people who will die by the end are pretty much the same as the movie, with the exception of the following;****D. ****Robbie ****E. ****Kirby****F. ****Charlie****G. ****My original character****H. ****Jill could possibly survive, if I go a certain way with the plot. For now though, those are the biggest changes. **

**And now, we get to the FUN PART.. Pairings, since there will be little fluffy moments here and there throughout.. Pay attention, because this will be a really, really long list.**

**I. ****Sidney x Randy, eventually – I ship the hell out of the two of them. I would die and go down with that ship, you guys don't even know the half of it. It's almost as bad as my shipping Freddy with the heroine of that series.****J. ****Kirby x Charlie (to start, and it's flirtation only) – to appease the fans I am probably going to piss off with my girl being endgame with Charlie, I'm gonna be true to the movie's events, have Charlie and Kirby have a flirtation like they did in the movie.****K. ****OC X Trevor – (this is also a flirtation, of sorts.. Viv suspects something off about Trevor, and she's basically stringing him along, just to see what he's hiding.)****L. ****Hints of OC x Robbie ( in the middle, and it's mostly to make Charlie x Kirby jealous)****M. ****Jill x Trevor (Yes, they get back together for a bit)**

**A warning: Yes at some point in this story, there will be sex. Probably lots of it, being as we're dealing with teenagers, and people who are reconnecting after a very, very long time. **

**My original character, Viv, is a bit wild. But she is NOT a mary sue, nor is she an anti Sue. She's simply a girl who's learned over years ofvgetting the shit hand in life, how to get what she wants, how to do things on her own, take care of herself. As a result, she probably behaves more like a 20 something year old, not your average 17 year old, and she's definitely rebellious.**

**Below are some random facts about her, so that her actions in the first chapter and chapters afterward make sense, (and to deter people who might flame, just humor me and READ) because she can be a bit unpredictable, and you can't really tell whether she's all good or all bad in any given scenario.**

**A. ****She was given up for adoption by Sidney, shortly after birth, because Sidney was still very much afraid that the killings would start again, and she knew her mental state at that time was not the best to bring a child into. She thought she'd just lost Randy, who she realized she really loved, and she'd been forced to kill Billy, Viv's real father.**

**B. ****After being given up for adoption, a family called the Golds adopted Viv. They weren't the best people, and they certainly weren't good parents. They often neglected Viv, and when they did have time for her, they 'bought' her love, and basically gave her free reign of her own life. As she got older, the neglect turned to slight abuse when her father's being an alcoholic womanizer started to disintegrate the marriage. Her mother (who'd only really ever wanted a daughter or child to KEEP said husband, after they'd lost a baby, and he was distancing himself from her) blamed her, the two started to fight bitterly.**

**C. ****The year before this story starts, both of her parents and a car full of other people were killed when two cars hit head on. She survived because of where she was sitting in the car. she'd been thrown out on impact. She spent a week or so in coma, it's never specified just how long, and when she got out, she sort of disappeared. Since that night, she's sort of been drifting around, living on the money left to her by her adopted parents (one last attempt to make up for the life they made her live in death) doing basically what she's always done, which is whatever the hell she wants.****D. ****It's hinted that she's sort of got a loose moral compass. While this is true, she's sort of a bad girl with good intentions. Anything bad she does, often starts out for the greater good. **


	2. 01: THE WAY HOME

/01\

THE WAY HOME

Sometimes, the farther you get from home, from your family, your roots, the more your past chases you, chokes you and sticks with you, not allowing you to forget it. Never allowing you to move forward.

It seemed like Viv had been on the move forever, but it still haunted her. The smell of blood, the sound of the metal on metal as the two cars hit head on, the screams and then the smell of the gas as it ran out of the cars.

She'd been the lucky one. She'd only barely made it out. She'd been in a coma for about two weeks, but she still made it out. Every time she stopped in a town, she thought maybe she'd be able to forget, to be normal, to have a damn life for once.

But so far, each and every time, the past caught up to her. And proved to her exactly why she couldn't do that. Everyone she loved, she lost. Everything she touched turned to shit. Nothing ever went her way, and she was getting sick of it.

Lately, she'd been looking into her biological parents, wondering what they were like, wondering if they were happy, if she might have been better off with a real family.

She'd been shocked to learn that her mother was none other than Sidney Prescott and her father was Billy Loomis, the basis on which the pop culture phenomenon that was Stab had been built around.

When she'd learnt that, a lot about herself made sense. And she'd actually read her mother's new book, wondering if her birth would be mentioned, if her mother had any regrets about giving her up.

After all, in her still young age, she was only 17, she only wanted what every other child wanted. A home, stability, her family.

Which could explain why she was headed to Woodsboro right now, and not to Baja like she'd been intending. But when she'd stopped at that last town, and she'd seen the announcement about her birth mother's book tour coming...

Well, she couldn't resist.

Her mother had said in black and white that she really hated herself for giving up her daughter, but it was the only way she KNEW she'd remain safe all this time.

She'd even written an entire chapter of letters to her daughter, to the people who might have adopted her daughter.

The city limit sign approached right as her back passenger tire went on her car.

"God damn it." she swore as she swerved off the road and sat shaking a few minutes, biting her lip as she looked at the book on her passenger seat, and the legal documents she'd essentially hacked her way into that would prove that she was in fact Sidney Prescott's daughter.

Getting out of the car in the rain, she extended her thumb, walking backwards along the side of the road, hoping to hell that someone in this god forsaken dump stopped to pick her up.

To her shock, around midnight, a sleek convertible pulled to the side of the road, and the window rolled down. A guy wearing a Woodsboro High football jersey smirked at her and she fought the urge to throw up in her mouth. Thanking him cooly for the ride, she slid into the passenger seat.

Trevor hadn't been planning on stopping, but then he'd seen the brunette with legs that wouldn't quit standing in the cold rainy night, her thumb out, her tire flat. Turning to her, he asked, "Do you have a spare?"

" No." Viv said as she looked at him and added, "And I'm not gonna fuck you either, so.."

Trevor stifled a cough. Then he recovered, tried to hide that that very thing had actually been his intention. He'd been having a lot of sick thoughts lately. At first, they'd scared him. Now, he embraced them.

" You're a little young to be out this late, don't you think?"

Boredly, Viv looked up through a long curly mass of dark brown hair and said sarcastically with a smirk, "Oh really? And what are you? My ma? And is this Mayberry?"

"Don't get defensive, shit. I was just making an observation. My name's Trevor. What's yours?"

"Vivi. And I'm not gonna be here long. So it's not like it's gonna matter."

Trevor watched her tucking her long legs beneath her on the seat and he gulped a little, then asked, "So.. What brings you to Mayberry?" as a retort to her earlier sarcastic comment.

" Just visiting some family.. Then I'm off to Baja."

Trevor almost called bullshit, but then he looked at her and then decided to play along. After all, they were talking now, and not making sarcastic and snarky comments at one another. "Ya know, you kinda remind me of my ex, Jill. Real bitch that one was."

"Ya don't say.. could be your stellar way with the ladies, I suppose." Viv muttered as she filed her nails with a stolen emery board she'd taken from the last gas station she'd stopped at, two towns back.

" Her cousin's famous. Also a bitch. Her name's Sidney or something, Jill hates her."

At the mention of the name Sidney, Trevor noticed his young female companion's ears perked, she actually seemed interested in the conversation he was trying to keep going.

Anything to distract the voices from chiming in, telling him what he should do to her. Because that just wasn't normal.. To want to fuck someone, then kill them right as you're coming.

"Sidney as in Prescott?" Viv asked quietly, as she studied him, biting her lip, eyeing the silvery flask that sat in the cup holder. She hadn't had a drink in a while, she was dying of thirst.

"Want something to drink?" Trevor asked, as a smirk filled his face. Viv noticed the smirk, quickly reminded herself that she could get a drink when she was completely away from this creeper. She was getting the distinct and stronger feeling that when he stopped to offer help, offer her a lift to a gas station nearby, she should have said no.

"Nope. I'm solid." Viv said as she took out a pack of cigarettes, and a silver lighter, also lifted from the last gas station she'd stopped at, and lit one, offering him the pack, at least trying not to seem like an ungrateful bitch.

"No thanks. And you're too damn young to smoke too. Besides, it's gross."

"Yeah? Well so's your face. Besides, it's not like it's gonna matter, I mean we're all gonna die one day."

Trevor raised a brow, getting a chill at the morbid statement. There was something about the girl that seemed exotic almost, dangerous.

Like she lived by no rules.

"Where are you from, anyway?"

"Nevada."

"Wow. You are a long way away from home. Your parents just let you leave?"

" My adoptive parents died earlier this year. It was a wreck. Kinda how I got this lovely little scar on my thigh, and the one on my forehead. I was the only one who made it out."

Trevor studied her then asked, "Wait a minute.. But you said you were going to visit family.."

"Let's just say I have certain skills that helped me to find my biological parents. I'm going to meet my mom."

Trevor racked his brain a moment, wondering who her mother could be, possibly. He hoped it'd be someone who actually still lived in Woodsboro, because she seemed like a good time.

When he wasn't thinking of slitting her pretty delicate little throat and draining all of her blood into a bucket then bathing in it.

"Who is your mother? Just curious.." Trevor asked, just as he pulled into the gas station. By now, he figured out she'd basically been conning and thieving her way across the U.S, so he decided to try and pull out all the stops, pour on all the charm and go in, buy her a can of Fix A Flat for the blown tire.

" You'll find out when she does, sweets." was the only reply he got, because he noticed that she was staring intently out the window at a nearby Sonic.

"You hungry?"

"Kinda. But if I want anything tiger, I'll get it on my own." Viv said with a slightly menacing yet playful smirk and wink as she got out of the car, started the trek across the road.

Robbie Mercer happened to be sitting in his mother's SUV with his longtime best friend and co leader of the Film Club at Woodsboro High when the leggy brunette in the cut offs, leather jacket, and black oversized Ramones shirt, pull on engineer boots made her way across the road, towards the Sonic.

"Dude.. Check out the legs on that one." Robbie crowed as Charlie rolled his eyes yet looked over, blinked a little. She stuck out like a sore thumb in the Abercrombie clad people all around them. "Who is that?"

He watched as she sat down on top of a stone table, counted through some money she pulled out of one of the boots she wore. Robbie chuckled and said "Dunno.. But if she's gonna be going to Woodsboro High, then as the video yearbook, I should probably go find out, right?"

"Let's do it." Charlie said with a smirk as they got out of Robbie's mother's SUV and locked it, started walking her way.

Viv saw the two guys walking towards her, a small smirk filled her face as she got ready to pull some award winning acting. The closer they got, the sweeter she made herself look.

The taller of the two, the one who looked like sex on two legs sat down and said "I'm Charlie."

Viv bit her lip, did the usual fidget with her hair and hands nervously bit as she managed a shy and sweet smile before saying, "Viv."

Robbie smirked and said "And I'm Robbie."

The brunette nodded politely, then sighed as she said "My asshole of a boyfriend just left me at the gas station."

They looked at one another, both mentally high fiving as Robbie said quickly, "Where do you need a lift to?"

"My car.. I was on my way back home and... The tire blew out.. And then my boyfriend and I had this huge fight and.." Viv said as she looked up at the taller of the two males.

If she was gonna go for one of them, it'd be him. And she was sort of betting that this was going to be a piece of cake. She felt guilty, because for the few moments they held eye contact, she knew she'd really like him if she were going to stick around.

But, she wasn't. Because for all she knew, her mother could have been lying in her autobiography when she said all that about regretting giving her up. She might not even want a kid.

And Viv already had plans to make Baja.


	3. 02: A FAMILY REUNION

/02\

A FAMILY REUNION

Sidney sat in the living room of her aunts house, talking to her personal assistant over the phone, calling to check in. Every since she'd started the search for her daughter, who would be 17 now, she'd hit dead end after dead end, but her personal assistant had called her while she'd been down at the bookstore setting up for the book signing the next morning,

They'd found her daughter, apparently. Or rather they'd found out where her daughter wasn't anymore. She paced the living room as she asked, "And she was okay? After the wreck, I mean?"

"Oh yeah.. I mean she was in a coma for a short time, but she was fine. Only minor injuries beyond the coma. Noone knows where she is now, though, they said that after the adoptive parent's wake, she just got into the car, started to drive. They do know she's still using her credit cards occasionally.. The last purchase was actually last night.. Two towns away from us." her personal assistant said as she ate a bagel, rolled her eyes about having to do this.

But this was a dream job for a girl like her, so whatever Sidney wanted, Sidney usually got. She paused a moment as she saw a black Eclipse drive past the small diner she sat in. blinking, she shrugged it off as coincidence.

Surely, the girl she'd spent about 5 months now looking for wasn't right under their noses, right? Because that would just be too damn easy.

Moments later, the diner door swung open and a leggy brunette walked in, taking a seat at the counter, leaning heavily on her hands, as if disgusted. Just to get a closer look, the personal assistant stood and made her way past the girl slowly.

She looked at the one picture she had of the girl she'd been trying to find for Sidney on her phone, then at the girl sitting on the counter.

Sidney cleared her throat and asked, "So is she still there?" thinking of nothing but finally seeing the daughter she'd had to give up.

The personal assistant said quietly, "No, but I do know where she is right now. That diner down on Main Street."

Sidney's jaw dropped and she felt around for her keys as she explained to her aunt and Jill that there was something she had to do, somewhere she needed to be. " Distract her or something, I'm on my way there."

The personal assistant slid onto the stool next to the brunette teenage girl devouring a stack of pancakes and said simply, "Hi."

Viv looked up, and her eyes flicked over the other female slowly, as if sizing her up. She wasn't getting a bad feeling about her, but she was getting a feeling that the woman was up to something, which made her alarm bells go off.

"Urmm, hi?" Viv answered finally, as she smirked a little, and took another bite of pancake, spearing it forcefully with her fork as she did so, not breaking gazes with the other woman, as she said casually, "If you're looking to take my money, or hurt me, you should know.. I fight back.. And I love to play dirty." As she threw down money for the pancakes, and slid off the stool, grabbing her keys, making a dash for the door.

The personal assistant sat watching the door, and then the shock of what just happened wore off, and she started to chase after the girl in question, remembering Sidney wanted her to keep the girl there.

"Hey! Wait! I just wanted to talk to you." The assistant called out as she took off at a run after the teenage girl who was currently running down the sidewalk.

Viv jumped over her open car window, and slid into the drivers seat, throwing the car into drive, flinging it wildly out into traffic and peeling out of the parking lot as she laughed and mentally high fived herself, before lighting a cigarette.

"Guess it's true, I am my mother's daughter after all. Maybe with a little bit of dear old dad's menacing don't fuck with me attitude for kick." Viv said as she drove around, bored.

She found the street that her mother's aunt and cousin lived on, and drove down it slowly, but kept going. She just didn't have the guts to confront her birth mother yet. But she would, eventually. Because she'd promised herself she'd do that before leaving for Baja.

For now, she settled with driving to the high school, and sitting there, watching all of the other kids her own age, having a normal life, having the normal worries as she smirked.

"Aww, look at all the little sheep. Day in, day out, same old shit. I do envy them though.. I wish I had just one ounce of the dull and boring normal that they have. Just somebody who honestly gives two shits about me and wants me around." Viv said quietly, as she leaned her seat back, propping long bare legs on the dash for the time being.

2:30.. School was almost over for the day. She wasn't exactly sure why, because it was only self torment at the particular moment in time, but she just had to see them again.

Especially the tall blue eyed one. She'd had vivid dreams about him the night before. It was a shock to her system. How one guy could just come along and penetrate her defenses like that. And he'd barely spoken two words the entire time they'd been in a vehicle together, when he and his friend had given her a ride from sonic back to her car.

"I make myself sick.. really? I'm gonna go getting all sprung and shit over some guy I barely know, and probably won't even be around long enough to get to know? I have officially become starved for love." Viv said as she caught sight of the two guys in question as they came out of the building, bookbags slung carelessly over shoulders.

She pulled along side them, rolled down the windows.

"How was school?" she asked playfully as the two guys looked at one another, then at her, and smirked, before Robbie answered, 'Same shit, different day. How was your day?"

" Pretty good actually." Viv said as she fell silent.

Noticing a squad car behind her, she groaned and said "I gotta jet. See you around or something." As she pulled away, drove casually down the street. Just as she turned the corner, the squad car's lights came on and she rolled her eyes.

"Seriously? Now I'm getting a ticket?"

She rolled down her window, fake tears at the ready and handed over her wallet. The man looked at her id and then said calmly, "I'm gonna have to ask you to come with me, Ms. Gold.. See, I know you're a runaway, and you happen to be underage. I also know your mother, Sidney is looking for you, right now, and she's worried sick." Dewey Riley said as he studied the teenage girl intently, noting the empty cigarette pack on the passenger seat.

He certainly hoped Sidney knew what she was getting herself into, because the girl looked like trouble, plain and simple. Rebellious to boot.

Viv blinked, shocked visibly by this announcement. She sighed and squeezing her eyes shut a moment, she said quietly, "Okay, officer, fine. Lead the way."

"Park your car here. You can come and get it later. I'd really rather you ride over with me." Officer Riley said as she looked up, then over at the squad car, which currently held a female deputy in the passenger seat.

Something was off with the woman, Viv could just tell.

" Umm, if it's all the same to you sir.. I'd really rather NOT park my car and leave it in a town where I know no one." Viv stated calmly, firmly as she held his gaze, challenging him, not backing down an inch.

Not wanting to argue with the girl and waste valuable man hours on the job, on his patrol, he sighed and said "Fine. But I'll be watching you."

" And that scares me.. So much." Viv scoffed quietly as he walked away, got into his squad car. she rolled up her window, and fell in behind Officer Riley, following behind him.

The entire ride over, her stomach churned nervously. Was her mother really worried? Did she really want a daughter? Was Viv finally about to get a chance at having a normal life and a family?

Meanwhile, Jill gaped at her cousin as if she'd grown three heads suddenly. "You have.. A daughter.. And you never told anyone?"

Sidney sighed and explained everything once again, carefully. "Her name is Vivienne Tatum Loomis.. I gave her up for adoption, because I could not have responsibly have taken care of her when I was that age. Not as messed up as the massacre left me, Jill."

Jill scoffed, the rage building within her. Now a 'new Sidney' was going to show up? Ruin her brilliant plans? She didn't think so. Jill was sick of being kept in the shadows. Her mind raced as she tried to think of ways to work this particular development to her own advantage in the future.

Kirby studied her friend, then Sidney, before asking, "So is she Billy's?"

Sidney sighed and said "Yes, but she's going into Woodsboro High as Viv Prescott. Or the name of her adoptive parents. Whatever she wants. I just want her back. I want the chance to be a mother."

Viv knocked on the door, smoothing her hands over the ragged denim mini she wore, as she raked a free hand through her fringe bangs and waited, biting her lip. This was probably the most nerve wracking and scary things she'd ever done.

The door opened revealing a girl her age who grimly looked at her and then yelled, "Sidney, I think they found her." before storming off.

"Yeah. I'm not going to like that bitch, I don't think." Viv said to herself as she leaned in the doorway, waiting. Before she could really react, her mother was walking into the room, almost as cautiously as she leaned in the doorway.

"Hi."

"Hi Viv.. And I have no idea what to say now.. this has been something I've wanted to do for a very very long time. To see you now." Sidney started, choking up, the emotional nature of this entire thing finally being over, her little girl finally standing right in front of her, overwhelming her.

Viv let her mother hug her, but she kept a small degree of wariness as she hugged back. After all, she'd been promised things before, so many times before, and she'd lost it all, every single time. Why should her luck start to change now.

They stared at one another for a few moments, and Sidney reached out, tucked her daughter's hair behind her ear as Jill lingered in the room, seething in quiet rage, and jealousy. She was not liking this one bit. The girl hadn't been here over five minutes, she already took all the attention Jill craved.

Sidney stared quietly a moment, taking in the moment before saying quietly, " I want you to come with me to my book signing."

Viv nodded quietly, and then biting her lip said "Dressed like this, though?"

Sidney laughed a little and Jill said quickly, with too charming a smile, "I have some clothes."

Viv sized her up and then said "Yeah, no.. I've got my own stuff in the car." before turning and walking out to her car, getting her travel bag.

Maybe she could give her mom a chance. The woman certainly legitimately seemed like she wanted her there.

After changing into some nicer clothing, she waited on her mom, sitting in the window seat of Jill's room, looking down at the street through the window as Kirby and Jill talked at her excitedly.

"So, I've met a guy named Trevor. I'm convinced he's crazy. If I were you guys, I'd steer clear of him. Just a feeling I get." Viv said casually, as she stretched.

Jill's face scrunched up and she eyed Viv, a bit jealous.

Viv stopped and with a small smirk said again casually, "Oh but wait.. you know him.. Right Jill?" before turning on her heel, slinking down the stairs to the den.

Kirby wanted to laugh but she kept silent. She could admit that at times, Jill whined too much, and she was always doing something to get attention, and sometimes, it got on Kirby's nerves. She smirked to herself instead and muttered, "This could get amusing, quickly."

Jill glared at her cousin's daughter's retreating back. "What the hell did she mean by that?"

"Nothing Jill, you missed it completely." Kirby said casually, as she sighed and said "Look.. She had a bad life.. Just give her a chance."

Jill wanted to choke Kirby, and murder Viv, but she nodded, smiling sweetly. "You're right. I need to at least try. She's only acting out because she's not sure about anyone. I mean I feel sorry for her."

Kirby mocked a gagging motion as Jill turned her back to dress, and then asked casually, "So.. Are you going to ask Sidney about talking to the Film Club tomorrow? I mean she's got to register Viv .. And Randy Meeks DID just get put in charge of Film Club.. And he does teach there, they do have history."

"Yeah." Jill said, wanting to slit Kirby's throat. Sometimes, the hero worship of her cousin was just a bit much in this town. Jill hoped to change all of that, soon.

Sidney finished dressing and smiled as she and Viv set off for the book signing. They didn't talk much, but Sidney got the feeling that Viv was just feeling her out. That she was wary of people, and it took time for her to open up.

Viv stared out the window, struggling with all the conflicting emotions of her day. Wondering what her mom expected of her, and what she'd have to do now that they were trying to get to know one another.

Little did any of them know that everything was about to get intense, and things were about to get scary because someone had big plans for Sidney Prescott.


	4. 03: TROUBLE MAKER

/03\

TROUBLEMAKER

Sidney walked into the hallway of Woodsboro High, her daughter trailing along beside her, just as the bell to switch classes rang. She smiled a little as she felt the emotions hit her, once again. Her daughter was finally back with her. And slowly, hopefully, Viv was beginning to trust her. They'd talked a lot, in the day or two she'd been there, and Sidney had managed to quash Viv's plans to go to Baja and give family life a shot.

And as any parent would, she only hoped that Viv would be happy here, that she'd make friends, finally realize that normal 17 year olds don't trek halfway across the US alone. She also had this surge of emotions like a parent would if they were dropping their child off for their first day of kindergarten.

Better late than never, Sidney had to admit. They'd just turned the corner, and Sidney smashed into him. Randy Meeks. The last person she'd expected to bump into while trying to find a place to live around here, and doing her book tour.

"Hi." Sidney said as Viv giggled and then said with a wink, "Ooh, mom, he's a hottie." as she flashed a bright smile.

Randy looked from Sidney, then to the brunette miniature, and back again, then smiling, hugged her and said "I told you you'd find her, didn't I?"

Sidney laughed a little and nodded as she said softly, "Randy, this is Viv. Viv, this is Randy. He's my old boyfriend."

"And I teach English, and oversee the Film Club now." Randy said with a smile as Viv studied him intently, then turned her gaze back to her mother and smiled a knowing smile before saying, "I'm gonna go try to find my locker, let you two talk."

Viv walked down the hallway, and studied the numbered row of metal doors, biting her lip when a voice spoke up from behind her, "Thought you were heading to Baja.. Viv Prescott."

The voice chilled her and she turned slowly, as she saw him. "Trevor.. That is your name, right?"

"You would be correct.. So, you're Sidney's daughter.. Interesting." Trevor said as his eyes roamed slowly over her body.

"Ughh, seriously? Gonna take a lot more than that to make me even halfway want you." Viv said with a smirk as she leaned against her own locker having finally found it. " I mean, no offense, Trevor, but you're only into me at all, because of my mom. And frankly, you're probably boring."

"Oh but I'm not, Viv. I'm not into you, nor your mom's fame.. And trust me, babe. I'm not boring." Trevor said back as he mirrored her menacing smirk, leaned in closer, trailed his finger down her neck.

Viv rolled her eyes, used her heavy soled pull on boots to stomp down on his foot, and keep it there for a few moments, as she held his gaze, her eyes issuing a silent challenge.

A throat cleared from behind them, and Sidney glared at the teenage boy, then asked Viv, "I see you're making friends."

"Yeah, mom. You could say that." Viv stated with a playful and mirthful, mischevious smile.

"Well, you can talk to him later.. Right now, I have to go fill out your registration papers, then we're going to sit in on a Film Club meeting. Randy asked me to talk to the other kids about my experience. And I'm getting Gale to come too, so you can meet her." Sidney said as she smiled,waiting on Viv to walk away from Trevor.

"Aww. Guess I'll have to play with my new toy later, then?" Viv asked Trevor with a wink, as she turned on her heel, walked down the hallway, the mini skirt bouncing up and down a bit as she made a hasty retreat.

"And we'll just have to see who plays with who, now won't we?" Trevor murmured to himself as he shoved his books into his book bag, then walked to his next class.

Viv sat in the principals office, twisting her hair around her fingertip as she bit her lip, only really half listening to what he said about how good the school was, how they were ranked in the top in education and sports, even in the arts.

She looked up and said quietly with her best soft smile "I'm sure I'll love it here. I mean, until that awful thing happened to my mom, she liked the school."

Sidney smiled a bit, nodding, then said "Now you have to make your schedule. You were out of school for a year, so you're going to have to catch up. Thankfully, I can help and Randy said he'd tutor you if you had any trouble."

"Aww. Are you at least going to let him take you out to thank him?" Viv asked bluntly, as she smiled, fixing her gaze on her mom, because the way she saw it, her mom deserved to be happy after all she'd been through.

And she'd seen the smile that her mom gave Randy, and vice versa. At this point, she wasn't worried too much about her own happiness. She wanted to reconnect with her mom first, and having read with her own eyes what her mom lived through because of her father, she felt like her mom deserved happiness.

Sidney blushed a little, and they worked on what her schedule should be like together. As they got her schedule, they walked down the hallway, Sidney pointing out different places in the school, Viv nodding.

They stood in front of the Film Club's room that it used for meetings, and Viv took a deep breath. By now, she knew that the guy she'd met at Sonic, Charlie, and his best friend Robbie were in this room. And she was wondering how they were going to react to finding out her mother was Sidney Prescott of all people.

Randy addressed the small group as he said "Okay, today is huge.. A very old friend of mine agreed to come and talk to you guys, because it's getting close to d day here in Woodsboro. And she's bringing her daughter with her, and I think her daughter's actually starting school with you guys tomorrow. And she seemed shy, so be nice."

Charlie looked at Robbie who shrugged. The door opened, and Sidney stepped in, followed by Viv who was wearing a much tamer outfit than she'd been wearing the two times they'd seen her since she hit down, a mini skirt, a white button front shirt, the same scruffed pull on boots, and over the knee socks.

Viv tried to avoid eye contact, feeling guilty for not having told them who her mother was. She took a seat in an empty chair in the middle row, between the two guys, staring intently at her nails, afraid that if she looked up, they'd be furious with her for not having told them.

Robbie leaned over and whispered in a friendly voice, "We don't bite, Viv."

" I know.. I just.. Not used to all this. For the past year, I've been living like one of the lost kids in Peter Pan. This is all a little odd, rules, structure, other bullshit." Viv whispered back, crossing her legs again as she finally managed to look up.

Charlie gazed at her intently, then smirked and mouthed, " Home schooled my ass." as he made a joking laugh noise.

Viv poked out her tongue, and Randy asked the students, "Does anyone have any intelligent questions?"

A hand raised. Robbie smirked as he said "What's your favorite scary movie?" and held up his camera, with it recording.

"Haha. Good one." Viv retorted as she thought a moment then said "Ask my mom. She's the one who lived through all this. I'm just here, really."

Sidney hid a smile, then answered, "Actually, I've lived through enough to safely say, my life." As she joked a little,to sort of ease her own tension at actually speaking about this, in public. Somehow, being back here, in Woodsboro, where it all began made her increasingly tense.

With Robbie's question answered for her, Robbie turned his attention to Viv, begging eyes as he said "This is for the video yearbook, Viv.. Show us that pretty face and tell us.. What is your favorite scary movie?"

Viv smirked and with a playful wink pretended to think a few moments, then finally responded with " Clueless. It honestly scares me that there are girls out there that are THAT airheaded."

Charlie snickered and Robbie smirked as he said "Good one."

Gale made her way into the classroom, and the interview took on a whole new level of tension for Sidney, in all honesty. She knew Gale still had hard feelings for a few years back. And Gale was making no effort to hide them, either.

The interview turned to the talk around campus that morning, the deaths of Jenny and Marnie, two girls in the junior class. Viv listened as she filed away things people said.

She had a sneaking and uneasy feeling as to who could have pulled it off, but she was a new girl, and he was one of the 'beautiful people' she didn't dare point fingers.

But, she could find things out on her own and feed them to the cops to help out.. Viv smiled thoughtfully. She did love getting into a good adventure now and then. And stringing the meathead Neanderthal she knew as Trevor along, well..

It'd piss Jill off, and she learned in the space of a few hours, she loved pissing Jill off. She'd always been a push buttons kind of girl though…

"And this is posted on the internet?" she asked aloud, eyebrow raising in disbelief. Eyes turned to her and then a girl in the back spoke up quietly, "It was until lunch, then someone closed down the site."

Viv nodded and then said quietly, " That's just so gross though."

She didn't have to look up to know that she had two sets of eyes looking at her. And then there was Trevor in the back. That's what made no sense to her..

Because her time in high school, back in Nevada, the jocks just did not mingle with the film geeks. And she'd assume that given the shitty cliché teen movies she'd watched since, it was that way, around the world.

So why the hell was Trevor in Film Club?

She made a mental note to try approaching him as less of a bitch, going from there. The bell rang, and Sidney lingered behind, talking to Randy in hushed tones.

"Some of the cops are saying double suicide." Randy said quietly, to try and calm Sidney because he knew her like the back of his hand, and he knew that right now, she was compelling herself to take her daughter and get the hell out of dodge.

He nodded in Viv's direction, where she stood talking to Robbie Mercer and Charlie Walker, Kirby Reed. "Definitely not a shy one, is she?"

Sidney laughed gently and shook her head no, then asked, " Those two boys.. They're okay, right?"

Randy nodded and smirking said "They act cocky, but the two of them are almost as harmless as baby kittens."

Sidney watched her daughter interacting with the other three teenagers, then saw Trevor walking over. She wasn't sure why, but every maternal instinct she didn't know she possessed started to scream at her to keep Trevor away from her daughter.

Viv rolled her eyes as Trevor approached, but she reminded herself of her hidden agenda, and put on a convincing smile.

"About earlier.. I am so sorry I was such a raving bitch, Trevor.. Am I forgiven?" Viv asked as she stared up into his green eyes. His dull green eyes. That sort of looked lifeless.

Robbie and Charlie glared at him.

"Of course." Trevor said after thinking it over, his smile confirming that he believed her. Viv smiled genuinely. This was apparently going to be easier than she originally thought.

Kirby leaned in and whispered in concern, "One of you do something.. You guys know what he did to Jill."

Robbie nodded and so did Charlie. But, when push came to shove, they knew that even if they did try and say anything, Trevor would probably win in the end, because he was a popular guy, a ladies man.

Kirby fumed then said quietly, "Fine. You two won't, I'm gonna. That jerk's not getting away with it twice. Not on my watch."

She was mostly doing this out of loyalty to her idol, Sidney. But parts of her got the distinct feeling that Viv was up to something, and could possibly get in over her head.

Sidney wandered over to the small group and then said "You ready?"

"Sure mom." Viv said with a smile as she turned to the small group and said "See you guys tomorrow, I suppose?"

She walked out the door and Trevor casually remarked, "Getting the distinct feeling we just found our class troublemaker."

Kirby rolled her eyes at Trevor, but nodded in agreement. Having Viv around might just stir things up a little, and she didn't mind that, not in the slightest.


	5. 04: PAWNS IN THE GAME

/04\

PAWNS IN THE GAME

The next morning dawned bright and clear. Viv swatted at the fingers that poked her awake and grumble curse words under her breath. Finally sitting up, she stretched and her eyes met Jill's. Instantly, the cold chill crept down her arms, and she ground through gritted teeth, "The fuck are you doing in here with me while I'm sleeping? It's creepy."

Jill mocked her and leaned forward, a menacing smile as she whispered in an acidic yet sweet tone of voice, "Just making sure you're awake. Your mom wanted me to check on you, see if you'd gotten up."

"For one thing, Jill.. do not ever get in my face like that again, or I swear to God, you won't like what happens. And another? This sweet act? Drop it. I know exactly what you are." Viv said with a knowing smirk as she added, "Level with me.. do you really think for one second that I buy that you want to be friends? Nope."

The throat clearing from the doorway had them both looking up and Sidney looked from girl to girl. She got the distinct feeling she was interrupting some sort of confrontation, but she kept quiet for now. "You two ready for school yet?" she asked finally, as Jill smiled sweetly and nodded and Viv stretched and dug around in the shopping bags for some clothes to wear. "I will be in exactly 5 minutes, mom." she stated as she grabbed an outfit, and jogged to the bathroom, slamming the door shut, still reeling from waking up, seeing Jill standing over her like she had been, and holding scissors at that.

"Yeah. Definitely ready for my mom to find us our own god damn place." Viv said as she dressed hurriedly and finished putting on her makeup. She had to look good today, because today, she was going to start playing Trevor and working information out of him. Because she knew damn well in her gut that he knew more than he was telling about the double homicide from the day before. Something about the way he acted about it when it came up, so casually..

And Viv wasn't a stupid girl by any means. She trusted her gut. Her gut was telling her that he knew something.

After she finished her makeup, she stepped out of the bathroom and rolled her eyes dismissively at Jill who again stood in the hallway, watching her as she walked past. "We're gonna be late." she said casually as Jill studied her a moment.

Without looking at her, Viv stated, "If you keep this creepy stalker/shadow shit up Jill, you're gonna force me to play dirty.. And trust me, Jill.. That is the absolute last thing you want me to have to do."

Jill rolled her eyes and said back calmly, in a cold voice, "Ooh, I'm so scared, Vivienne."

"You really should be, Jill. You really should be." Viv replied frostily as they walked out the front door, and down the walkway to Kirby's waiting car. Jill sat in front, glaring at Viv in the mirror, Viv sat in the back, staring out the window, bored.

Once they got to school, she quickly plastered on a smile as she saw Trevor incoming. He walked over, slid his arm around her as he smirked and said casually, "So, some friends of mine are having a party tonight.. Are you interested?"

"Maybe." Viv replied just as casually, as she stretched, knocking his arm down. "But if it's lame, I leave."

Jill started to speak up as the rage burned in her but she kept quiet. Viv was going to pay and dearly for this. How dare the little bitch go after her ex?

The very thought enraged her even more, especially when she saw Viv giving her that cat that ate the canary smile.

Her fists clenched, but she said nothing. She'd have to make sure when it came time for Viv to die, that Viv suffered the most.

Trevor looked down at Viv and smirked to himself. He could hardly contain the thoughts of murder, of her blood spilling, as they crossed his mind.

Robbie and Charlie made their way over, Charlie standing next to Kirby, but watching Viv intently. Robbie practically stared a hole through Kirby silently.

Viv spoke up finally. "So, did they find out anything on Jenny and Marnie? I mean it's just.. creepy."

She pretended to shiver, and Trevor's arm went back around her, only to be shoved down again. She'd felt his posture stiffening at the mention and she knew she'd struck gold. He did know something, that alone proved it.

Now, she just had to find out what he knew. Which would probably be easy. Or at least she hoped so, because this, with him was only a distraction.. When she was done finding things out, she fully intended to go after who she really wanted to be with.

Jill sighed and then said with a glare in her direction subtly, "Only that they think Ghostface is back. They found a weird message on Marnie's answering machine."

Viv nodded and then said casually, "So did he use the voice thing? I mean I've read my mom's book and.." as she shot a fleeting glance at Trevor's expression as she did this, asking her questions.

"No, he used the app on Marnie's phone." Trevor blurted before he could stop himself, then added quickly, "That's what I heard at least."

Viv mentally cheered. She could not wait to get alone time with her godmother Gale. She was so reporting this, and asking if it were true.

Things began to click into place, what Viv was up to, and Jill glared at her. Was she trying to figure who'd killed the two girls the day before?

Well she wasn't going to, because Jill was going to see to it that no one made it out alive. Only she had the inside track, and it was going to stay that way.

Trevor got this moment's panicked feeling, but he said nothing. Instead, he squeezed Viv, just a little warning squeeze, really.

And Viv smirked up at him, winked as she leaned into him and again stomped down on the top of his foot as hard as humanly possible with her heavy soled boots.

"Charlie? Robbie? You guys wanna walk with me to the cafeteria?" she asked casually, as she added, "You too, Kirby.. I mean I don't want you to get the wrong idea, think I'm trying to steal your boyfriend.."

Kirby laughed a little, because Viv couldn't have been farther from the truth just now, if she tried. She watched Robbie slide his arm around the petite brunette, then let Charlie slide his arm around her as they walked to the cafeteria together.

"Whatever you're up to, Viv… you need to stop." Kirby warned once they were out of earshot.

"I'm not doing anything, Kirby." Viv said with a slight smirk as she added, "But if I were up to something, I'd say thanks for the warning.. But I'm not just gonna wait around like a lamb to be lead to slaughter."

She grabbed a chocolate chip muffin and broke it in half, offering Robbie the larger half. Robbie smiled, a hint of a blush. "Thanks."

"Not a problem, hottie." Viv flirted. She couldn't help but notice how Charlie stiffened when he heard her refer to Robbie in that way.

Kirby felt a tinge of jealousy, but she said nothing. She did know what Viv was up to in this particular situation, and she hoped to hell it worked.. Because she'd had the hugest crush on Mercer for years now. But sadly, Charlie was the one who seemed to enjoy coming onto her.

So, she let him and lead him on. It couldn't hurt, right?

Trevor glared at Jill and shoved her. "Way to blow it, J.. She's onto something.. She's not stupid."

"I really hope we're not going to have a problem with her." Jill said quietly, as she bit her lip. Deep down, she'd already decided. This ended with Viv dying.

To punish Sidney. Because she hated Sidney. And now, she hated her daughter equally.

"We're going to have to kill them both, because if she figures this out? She's going to go straight to mommy." Trevor muttered as Jill sighed and said "Sadly, I won't miss either of them. This is our time to shine, he promised."

"And he wasn't lying, either. But he did tell us he at least wanted to see Viv with his own two eyes, alive and well before we did anything to her."

Jill grumbled, and the other four walked back over, with Robbie's arm around Viv. Robbie daringly shot Trevor a menacing smirk, because he suddenly felt brave.

Viv looked from Trevor to Jill.. They seemed awfully close when she'd seen them just seconds ago.. or was she imagining it?

She shoved the thought out of her mind, concentrated on talking about Charlie's plans for Stab A Thon this year.

"Ooh yay! A party!"

"And trust me.. Unlike the Neanderthals parties, this one won't be lame." Robbie said as he winked at Viv who smiled and winked back playfully.

The bell rang to begin school just as the coroner's suv raced past the front of the school.

Okay, now this was odd.. Viv thought she KNEW who was behind it all.. But if Jill and Trevor were here.. Then who murdered the new victim?

The thought puzzled her all day long.

But little did she realize that things were about to take quite a few interesting turns as far as this new killing spree was concerned.

Because someone was rewriting the rules of the game. Just for Sidney and her daughter.


	6. INTERLUDE 1 - THINGS ARE NOT ALWAYS WHAT

/05\

**_INTERLUDE 1 – THINGS AREN'T ALWAYS WHAT THEY SEEM_**

_If the person currently beneath the Ghostface mask had to guess, anyone who KNEW them, really and truly knew them would probably be shocked beyond all belief. The eyes stared back at the mirrors reflection from where they stood in the O'Riley house, bloody knife in hand. _

_The urge to kill was getting worse. It was overpowering now, almost. This person had struggled their entire lives (well a good portion of their lives) to keep the demons, the monsters within at bay._

_The community as a whole thought of them as a decent person, albeit a little strange, a little too chatty from time to time. But there was only one person who truly bought out their dark side. _

_And when the book tour came to Woodsboro, they knew. They had to end this, take her out of the spotlight she'd been thrust into, or die trying, because killing Sidney Prescott had been tried, and failed, many times before._

_A deep breath echoed from beneath the mask as a voice said timidly, "I can do this. I will do this. This entire legacy ends with me, damn it. She's not supposed to be happy! She took something that belonged to me, and it's not right, it's not fair!_

_A set of eyes, from beneath the mask focused on themselves wearing said mask. The mask gave them the courage to do what they'd never have done without it. Just as the wearer of the mask raises the mask, the cell phone rings._

_A feminine voice almost says hello, but the voice changing device is quickly held up to their throat. "Can't have those two stupid kids figuring out that he is really a she, now can we? That would just be no good."_

_An arm reaches up, and a red x goes through a female's picture taped to the edge of the mirror. So Gale was going to sneak around, run her own investigation? Well, now that just could not happen._

_And.. She'd befriended Sidney as of late, and that too was a big no no, even if the woman beneath the mask didn't like Gale to begin with. In this person's mind, in their schizophrenic state you were either with them, or against them._

_She talked to the two stupid teenagers helping her for a little bit longer, and then HE calls her.. The mastermind behind all of this, the beautiful mind who saw potential within her that no one else saw. The man who gave her a chance. She almost idolized him now, her prior fixations and obsessions forgotten almost in an instant within reuniting with this particular man._

_If anyone knew she saved his life way back when.. She'd be in jail at least 10 good years for that alone, not to mention her part in the new killing sprees._

_She stepped around the flayed wide open and very dead teenager, wrinkling her nose in disgust as she neatly sidestepped a pile of entrails and bone fragments, as she made a small cluck of dismay, looking around at the mess created in her killing frenzy, while sating her blood lust._

_"I should probably clean this place up, just a little bit." She spoke quietly, as her OCD kicked in for a moment. Then she remembered the hard slap she'd gotten when she'd made her first kill, and she'd cleaned up THAT scene.._

_She didn't want to make her 'god', her 'idol' and her one REAL and true love angry with her, now did she? Most certainly not._

_"It's done." She said calmly, distantly and quietly, as the man laughed and then said "You know what to do with the blood then. I'll be waiting to hear back from you, sweetheart."_

_She hastily made her way down the block, back to her designated area, with a small Tupperware container filled to the brim with blood, a small paintbrush. She eyed the blood warily, she didn't really want to do this, she felt like she'd fucking vomit at any second.._

_This wasn't her. But then again, if you thought about it, it really was her._

Viv flopped down onto the bed and rolled her eyes, ignoring the death glare she got from Jill, quietly from across the room. The radio turned on, Viv tried to ignore it. Her eyes flicked to the clock, and she stood, walked to the window, peered out casually.

"He's not coming." Jill said with a smirk to herself mostly, without looking up from her book. She knew Viv was planning on sneaking out, to that party, with Trevor. She also knew why. Viv was onto them, and Jill, well.. She wasn't going to let that happen. Their plan had to go off without a hitch or someone would be very angry with them.

Viv rolled her eyes and said "Not waiting on that sack of shit, actually.. I'm sneaking out with Robbie tonight.. There's something we've got to do.."

"It's probably lame. He's a nerd. But you know that already. You're just toying with him too. Like you do with Trevor, with everyone else." Jill muttered to herself as Viv walked down the hallway, and promptly bumped into one of the guards, the lady who'd creeped her out the day Officer Riley lead her back here, to her mother.

"Oh shit.. you freaking scared me! I didn't make you spill anything, did I?" Viv asked as the timid blonde shook her head then asked, "And where are you going?"

"Nowhere, ma'am.. scout's honor." Viv lied easily, as she began a quick paced walk down the hallway, stopping only a moment to rake her hand through her hair, and rub her arms, because for some reason, every time she encountered that woman, all the hairs on her arm stood at attention and she just felt creeped out.

She heard laughing in the kitchen, grim laughing and she smiled a little, peeking in.. "Mom? Can i… can I talk to aunt Gale real quick?"

Sidney looked from Gale to Viv and then back and said "Sure. I'm gonna go make sure the guards outside have coffee."

Viv stepped into the room, stood there a moment, digging her boots soles into the thick carpeted rug that lie on top of the hardwood floor.. "Umm, what would you say if I knew something.. Or suspected something and i… I was afraid to tell someone?"

Gale raised a brow, but she'd been around Viv enough the past few days to figure out exactly what she got up to when backs were turned.

"If you do know something, Viv.. you should tell Officer Riley, right now.." Gale said firmly ,as she studied the girl. Viv sighed and raked her hands through her hair then said quietly, "It's probably nothing.. But if I do figure it out.. I'll tell him."

"Good." Gale said as she sipped her tea, watched Viv walk back up the stairs, a faint smile. Now, she was curious.. Maybe she should follow the girl, if she wanted to do her own investigation, make sure she wasn't getting into anything dangerous.. certainly seemed she needed all the extra eyes she could handle, given what they'd found out about her life before finding Sidney.

The phone in the upstairs bedroom rang about the same time as the lights flickered on and off. Viv swore, she'd been putting on makeup when it happened, changing her clothes, getting ready to sneak out with Robbie Mercer.

Maybe Charlie would be there too..

For a split second, she thought she saw someone standing behind her in the mirror, but when she turned around, wielding a scolding hot curling iron, no one was there.

When she turned back around, the lights came on, and she noticed something red on the wall just behind the shower curtain.

She slid the curtain back and screamed as she pointed.

The cops and her mom, her mom's aunt ran into the room and Viv huddled over the toilet. "Is that… Is it blood? Eww, oh Christ, mom it's fucking sick."

She hid her face in her mom's shoulder and tried to stay calm because if they were going to make it out of this situation, they BOTH needed to keep their wits.

"I'll be right back." Viv said as she turned, walked down the hallway to Jill's room, bursting in the door.

"Well well.. you certainly look calm." Viv said as she leaned in the doorway ,arms crossed, eyes roaming around the room suspiciously.

"What?"

"You fucking know what you did you little psycho bitch." Viv replied impatiently as she glared at her then said in a quieter tone, "And I swear to god .. If you fuck with me again, Jill.. We will fight it out."

She slammed the white wooden door shut behind her and Jill started to giggle. No, she hadn't painted on the shower wall in blood…

But she knew exactly who had done it.


	7. 05: CLOSER THAN I WANTED TO GET

**/06\**

**CLOSER THAN I WANTED TO GET**

Sidney sat at the kitchen table in her aunt's house and listened to Randy carefully. He'd come by to catch up, earlier, just as the cops had shown up from the station, because of the blood on the shower wall.

"I've got a bad feeling this time, Sidney.." Randy said as he studied her, choosing his words carefully as he paced the kitchen, biting his thumb.

Because how do you just casually tell someone, ' Oh by the way, that ex of yours you killed? Yeah, he's not exactly dead.' Without sounding like a complete mental case? Randy pondered this, and realized that she needed to know, she deserved to know.

But Dewey walked into the room and shook his head no quickly, as if he knew what Randy was about to do. Which was understandable, because Randy had been convinced that Loomis had to be the mastermind behind all of this, especially when dispatch got that mysterious tip to one of the first bodies locations.

And it just so happened that the body was in Billy's old house. In the basement. And the police had only just missed whoever had been there because there was still a cold beer on the table, and food on a plate on the counter, plus a nondescript pill bottle, with the label torn off.

Not that the label would have done them any good, Randy felt, because he'd figured that Billy, not being as stupid as he looked, if he were alive, he was going by a different name, and might have possibly had plastic surgery. Because if he had survived, then the shot that killed him supposedly, probably just horribly disfigured him.

Dewey nodded his head, lead Randy out of the room. "Do not say anything you've been telling us, Randy. Not yet. It'll only upset her, and I have some of the boys working on following up your theory right now. If you panic her, he'll leave, we will never catch this fuck up until he kills again."

"So you're agreeing with me now?" Randy asked, smirk of amusement on his face, arms crossed, but only for a moment. Dewey shook his head and then said "You got the wrong guy.. We're thinking it could have been Mickey."

"And just how, pray tell, did you come up with Mickey Altierie? Because that's one hell of a conclusion to jump to, Riley, without solid proof. I had solid proof it was Loomis."

" A pill bottle and plastic surgery could be anyone, Meeks. This is California."

"Good point.. but still, how'd you make that leap?"

"Look, just do not say anything yet." Dewey warned, making Randy glare, because his gut was telling him that Sidney, and Viv needed to know this, it directly effected them both, it put them in a great deal of danger, no matter who it was.

"Fine. But I'm telling her soon, Riley, so do whatever you gotta do to find who's behind it." Randy said sternly, as Dewey glared.

"Keep your mouth shut for now. We're onto the person behind it all. Just one good slip up."

"That he hasn't made yet. Meanwhile, more kids are gonna die, and he's gonna keep threatening Sidney and Viv?"

Sidney sat watching the intense exchange of words she could only barely make out, and then the lights began to flicker a little. She groaned, tried not to panic, then they went off completely.

Upstairs, in the guest room, which Viv was now sharing with her mother, she'd gotten too freaked out at waking up to Jill's staring or standing over her with sharp objects, to be frank about it, a scream filled the air.

"That was Viv." Sidney said as they rushed to the stairs, only to hear another scream coming from Jill's room down the hallway, and find both girls standing in the hallway, staring at the bay window at the end.

"A man.. in the tree." The girls said as Jill added, "He came to my window first and I walked down the hallway, and saw him watching Viv.."

"When she pointed him out, I flipped my shit and dropped my nail polish.. broke the bottle. Then we came out here and there he was again, in the bay window.." Viv said quietly, as she studied her cousin.

If it weren't Jill this time, then just who the fuck was it?

Her heart raced as her cell phone rang and she picked it up, though her mother pleaded with her not to. The voice on the other end started to sing "Hush little baby don't say a word… Daddy's gonna buy you a mocking bird."

Viv's eyes widened as her stomach churned and she threw the phone, ran to the bathroom to throw up.

Jill played back the message, in curiousity. This was NOT part of the plan. Whoever was doing this was pissing her off, because it was stealing her thunder. And she wasn't going to stand for it.

"It's so sick.." she muttered, her actions coming off to her mom and Sidney, Viv even (though she still had her suspicions) as fear and concern for Viv.

Randy took the phone and walked back down stairs to Dewey, held out the phone and said through gritted teeth, "You want proof, Riley? Here's your fucking proof. Now do something."

Dewey listened to the phone message, then turned his gaze to Randy and said calmly, quietly.. "It might not be Loomis.. But somebody knows who Viv's father is.."

He turned to the guards and said, "Nobody goes home. Alternate shifts, make sure no one goes in or comes out of this house without proper notifications."

Kirby who'd just walked in, groaned, as did Jill, who turned and scowled at Viv. The three girls walked up the stairs, and Viv said distantly, quietly, "Not saying I like you, or I trust you.. But I was wrong.. At least I think I was."

Jill raised a brow, then realized that Viv was admitting to suspecting she was part of the murders. Inwardly, it impressed her that the girl could have even guessed that in such a short amount of time, but still she digressed.

Now, she was home free, no one suspected a damn thing. She and Trevor could carry on as planned, and their leader was going to be overjoyed. Tonight was just a bump, but it'd also proven to be the break she needed to cast suspicion off herself.

"Thanks." Jill muttered as Kirby said "Okay, so can you two call a truce for tonight? Because you're both my girls, and tonight I just wanna watch horror movies and forget the male species even exists."

Viv sighed. She sort of suspected that Kirby's mood had more to do with Robbie than Charlie. But she said nothing. After all, she hadn't been here long enough yet to offer any sort of advice or comfort, and even if she had, she wouldn't honestly know how to do that very thing. She wasn't known for being an emotional girl.

They walked into Jill's room and flopped onto the bed, sliding a horror movie in. Olivia, another friend called, and they discussed how being 'locked down' sucked. But never in the back of their minds did they suspect anything was about to happen..

About halfway through the movie, Kirby's phone rang.. And seeing it was Olivia, Kirby picked up, waved at her friend in the window.

Instead of Olivia's voice, however, Ghostface's voice filled the line for the second time that night.

" If I were you three.. I'd check the closet."

Jill, Kirby and Viv looked at one another, eyes widening. Jill was legitimately afraid, because this wasn't in the plan either.

Kirby finally found the nerve to open the closet door, and they found nothing.. But when they turned back around, the phone rang again and the voice laughed. "I never said who's closet I was in."

The phone went dead, and Kirby and Jill watched in horror along with Viv as Ghostface stepped out of Olivia's closet, and grabbed her from behind. Holding her to the window, he started to carve her up.

"MOM! OFFICER RILEY! SOMEBODY!" three female voices screamed as Sidney and the others rushed into the room.

Sidney grabbed a weapon and ran out of the house. Maybe if she went over, and stopped it, then it'd finally be over. She never realized that in her leaving her aunt's house, she was leaving Jill, Kirby and Viv open for an attack of their own.

As soon as Sidney was in the house, she knew she'd messed up. After a brief scuffle, the Ghostface leaned in and whispered, "I'm about to go tell a special someone hi."

She screamed, and it all went black.

The two officers on guard had been eating soup, talking when they realized something was going on inside the house. Sidney ran out, they tried to stop her, but all she could do was try to explain what was happening next door, right under their nose.

They left the patrol car, and ran to the side of the house, to go in the back way.

Before they even made it halfway around to the back patio, they'd been slashed open garishly and left to die in their own entrails.

The ghost face was covered in blood, but the man beneath the mask only had one thought. He was going to see her.

He walked inside, and started to torment the three girls left alone in the house by dragging his knife across the walls. By now, Kirby, Jill and Viv were all hidden in different spots.

It was luck that the first one he found was her. And all he could do was pick up where he left off, singing his song in the off key maniacal voice.

"And if that mocking bird don't sing, daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring."

Before he could finish his song, he heard sirens, saw blue flashing lights. "Shit. Some other time then." He said with a wink from beneath the mask as he took off into the night.

Viv fainted.


	8. 06: HUSH LITTLE BABY DON'T SAY A WORD

/07\

** HUSH LITTLE BABY, DON'T SAY A WORD..**

Two nights had passed since the night that the man with the maniacal voice cornered her in the closet downstairs at her mom's aunt's house, and every time Viv was alone, or thought she was, she'd still feel like she were being watched, and every now and then, she'd hear the voice singing the same lines, over and over.

If it wasn't her father, behind all this, then he knew who was, and this made the leggy brunette teenager very, very angry. She hadn't slept for maybe two hours since that night, and frankly, whether she cared to admit it or not, she was afraid to right now, more than anything.

What if the second she did close her eyes, the voice came again?

What if it got her mother? What if it got anyone else she cared about, even if she didn't admit out loud that she cared for anyone else?

She'd only just gotten to sleep when she heard the window being scratched on. She knew there'd been talk of a rain storm that night, so she tried to put it off to overactive imagination, the stress of life lately, and her fear about her father, or whoever the man with the maniacal voice was..

But after about 10 minutes, it became evident that the scratching was not going away. It almost sounded as if it were getting more persistant, if she had to stop and think about it, really think.

She wasn't sure why she did it, but she looked up. And the scream froze on her lips as she shook her mom awake. But by the time her mother was awake, the ghostface mask wearing entity that'd been sitting on the limb, slowly scraping a knife along the glass was gone.

Sidney sat up, rubbing her eyes. She hadn't been sleeping well that night, she'd gotten a call earlier in the day that'd set her on edge completely.

From an unknown number, and they'd told her to check her messages. And when she had, she'd gotten a picture of her daughter, while at school. The picture had been taken as if from a distance, but the caption below was what gave her the chills..

"Daddy's always watching."

She'd spent at least 5 minutes throwing up, then she'd driven down to the cemetery to convince herself that Billy Loomis was dead and he was NOT coming back. Ever.

"Mom.. There was someone out there. In the tree near the window. Looking in here at me. T-they had a knife." Viv started. That was all Sidney had to hear, she leapt from her bed quickly and said "That's it. We're going to stay with Randy. He asked if we wanted to."

"Mom. He's my teacher.. that won't be .. Awkward?" Viv asked with a raised brow, as she packed some clothes quickly, more than happy to be getting away from the overall creepiness that was being around Jill.

Because she might have SAID she didn't think Jill was behind the stuff anymore, but that never actually meant she really and truly BELIEVED that Jill wasn't. No, Viv was still pretty damn sure that somehow, Jill was in on all this.

There was just something about how she'd look at Sidney when Sidney wasn't looking, set Viv on edge. She trusted her gut. When she'd told her, two nights ago that she was sorry, it was a move on her part.. To win Jill over, make Jill feel falsely secure.

And to the best of Viv's knowledge, it'd actually worked.

"Just pack. We'll discuss everything in the morning, Viv. We're not safe here, and Jill nor your aunt Karen is safe with us here."

Viv nodded, too sleepy to argue, too afraid to stay.

They'd just gotten all their stuff into the cars, when Viv happened to turn around, see a sliver of silver waving at her from the branch of the tree. She tugged her moms sleeve and pointed up. Sidney screamed, and ran to the guard cars, knocking on the window.

Noone opened the window, so she pulled the door open, and one of the officers sat slumped over the wheel, gaping scarlet hole in his abdomen and blood everywhere. She screamed and called Dewey and Gale, who since they lived only three houses down, got there within five minutes.

Gale looked at her 'goddaughter' and said calmly, though with a note of panic present, " You and your mom come down to the house. Now. Just until Dewey and the other officers give the house a sweep."

Viv nodded and Sidney remained, stubbornly, determined to finally end all of this. Viv started to cry, a rare thing for her and Sidney hugged her, then shushed her and said calmly, "It's okay, mom's gotta do this. Just go with Aunt Gale for now. I promise I'll be down there as soon as we catch him or we realize he's gotten away again. Then we're going to Randy's to stay."

She shook her head no, but Gale wound up leading her to the car she'd just thrown all her stuff into, and they took off up the street to Gale's house.

" You don't think he'll.." Viv asked quietly, as she peered back over the seat, in fear.

"No, his thing is toying with your mom, Viv. But your mother was right, you didn't need to be in there. "

"I could have handled myself. Besides, they could have used me to lure the jerk into staying. He's.. Nevermind." Viv started and let the words die on her lips as she drummed her fingers against her upper thigh, because she was overwhelmed with nerves and fear, panic like she'd never quite felt before in her whole life. This was her mother. And she'd actually let her mother get close to her in the past few weeks.

"He's what?" Gale asked, eyeing the teen who turned her attention to her cell phone, anxiously as if she were waiting on a text or a call, her warm brown eyes filled with impending doom and dread.

"He's toying with me now too.. Don't tell them.. The reason I passed out two nights ago, when he first tried this shit, is because I was hiding in a closet and… he found me.. And started to sing some creepy ass lullaby." Viv said as she shook, the memory jolting her as visibly as the night it'd happened.

"Did you tell Officer Riley?" Gale asked, as she studied the girl.

"No."

"You need to tell him, as soon as he and your mom are back at the house. If you don't tell them, I will. Because if he's toying with you too, Vivienne.. Then someone needs to know."

"I can handle myself. Trust me."

"Don't do that. Your mother does that and that is the sole reason she pisses me off. She always gets in over her damn head, it's annoying really." Gale said as they pulled into the driveway of her house, and walked inside.

A few minutes later, Dewey and Sidney showed up, and Sidney hugged her daughter then said "He was gone by the time we got back inside."

Viv had a suspicion as to why. And the second it hit her, she was beyond furious. She excused herself and walked up the stairs, into the bathroom. Once inside, she growled, "I'm going to fucking kick your ass, Trevor. I knew it had to be you tonight.."

After all, Jill's room was right next to the guest room. It made perfect sense, if you really thought about it, and what she suspected of Jill and Trevor.

A smirk formed on her face. Sooner or later, one or both of them would fuck things up. And then Viv fully intended to pounce.

Her cell phone vibrated, and she glanced down at it, growling to herself when she saw the voicemail icon lit up. She punched in her code and then punched the wall as she heard the voice singing again, brokenly, "Hush Little baby don't say a word."

And she knew that tonight was going to be another long and sleepless night. Which she was beyond dreading now.


	9. 07: HOLDING ONTO HEAVEN (slight fluffies

/08\

**HOLDING ONTO HEAVEN**

**(AUTHORS NOTE: OH MY GOD, THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND ENCOURAGEMENT ON THIS AND MY OTHER TWO STORIES, GUYS. I LOVE YOU ALL, I REALLY, REALLY DO. HERE, HAVE SOME RANDOM SANDY & OTHER COUPLES FLUFF! Title of this chapter was inspired by a nickelback song, Holdin onto heaven. Sorry if this fluff sucks.. I tried. Just hope you guys like it!)**

Sidney stood on his porch, her hand in her hair, as Viv paced behind her, shakily attempting to light a cigarette.

Sidney smelt the smoke and her brows raised before she grabbed the pack and balled it up in her hand. "Give me that.. You're 17. Not an adult. And that is the most disgusting habit you could have chosen. You are quitting."

"Mom.. we might not even live that long." Viv muttered as she stomped out the cigarette under her mother's watchful gaze, her heavy soled combat boots making a crunching noise in the gravel.

Randy had only just settled in, was done grading papers for the night, when the doorbell rang. His words to Sidney, what he begged her to do, just because he got a bad feeling for some reason chose that exact moment to surface in his subconscious. He stood and made his way over to the door, watching the pacing teenager, the woman he loved more than anything with a raised brow.

Sidney didn't think, she just trusted her heart this time. Like she should have done last time where Randy was concerned. She hugged him and said quietly, "I.. I mean we talked and we'd just both feel safer here.. If that's okay?"

Randy stepped aside, let them both into the house. He sniffed the air and Sidney muttered, "Apparently my daughter is a smoker."

Randy shook his head and looked at Viv in concern. "Seriously? You pick up smoking, of all the vices you could pick up as a teenager?"

"Hey. It's not weed and I'm not out being a slut or drinking. Though by the time this shit's over, I'm gonna be knee deep in a bottle or something, I swear to Christ." Viv said quietly, as she studied her English teacher, her mom's former boyfriend with an amused smile. "I'm gonna, umm.. get comfy, try to sleep.. you two talk or something."

She shot her mother a knowing smirk, bounced up the stairs as soon as Randy told her where the blankets were, where the bathroom was.

Grabbing some blankets from the linen closet in the bathroom, she bounced back down the stairs and flopped back onto the couch, settling in, the book she'd been reading, 50 Shades Of Grey in hand.

The doorbell rang, and she heard someone pacing around on the porch. Not wanting her mother and Randy's conversation, reconnection time to be interrupted, she got up, peered through the window at the top of the door.

She growled to herself as she realized that it was Trevor standing on the other side. She'd forgotten he lived on this street. "Get lost, Trevor." She called out loudly, as she leaned with her back to the door.

Trevor scowled at the closed door, tried knocking again, made his voice sound concerned as he called out, "Viv? I saw your car.. Anything happen?"

"Of course it did you fucking dick." Viv said dryly, as she peeked out the door and said "Get your ass off Mr. Meek's lawn before I call Officer Riley and make him think you're harassing me."

Knowing he couldn't touch her like this, right now, he glared but turned and walked off, then said "All I want to do is like you. Can't you just like let me?"

"Yeah.. Just as soon as the Apocalypse is among us and there's no one left but you. No, wait, even then I'd still jump into a zombie's waiting arms, let him eat me first."

Trevor smirked to himself as he walked down the walkway, texting Jill to let her know, "We did it. We scared her. Now how to toy with her next?"

Jill flipped open her phone and smirked to herself before sliding from her bed, tiptoeing down the stairs, and into the kitchen, carefully sliding a knife into her hand from the stand the knives were all racked in.

Then she walked to the back door and slid it open, placed it into the waiting hands of the hooded figure standing at the edge of the back patio. "You know what to do." She hissed as she began preparing herself. She'd have to make the ultimate sacrifice, to make this look good. But it had to be done, she'd come way too far to stop it now.

"I'm sorry mom, I really am. But you have to admit.. The role of survivor fits me more than it ever did your precious Sidney." She muttered to herself in the darkness, as she walked back upstairs, went to bed, confident that in the morning, she'd be well on her way to survivor status. After all, she'd already faced nearly everything Sidney had at this age.

Back at the Meek's house, Viv had only just settled back in on the couch, with her book again, when the doorbell rang again. Her mother and Randy were still in the kitchen talking quietly, and they just looked so happy, so lost in one another, that she decided again, she wouldn't disturb them.

Instead, she got up and peered through the window on the top of the door again, only to find Charlie standing there, shuffling his feet, his hand in his hair as he paced.

Charlie had seen something online about what'd happened again, at Jill Robert's house, to Viv.. He couldn't do it anymore, this pretending he wanted Kirby thing. Not when he spent over 50 percent of his time thinking about Viv or something.

He finally had Kirby after all this time, and he realized she wasn't what he really wanted. But Robbie was his friend, he didn't want to be a prick.. Robbie, however, happened to be working at the coffee shop down town tonight.. So if she asked, he'd say that Robbie was worried, that his cell phone was dead, but he'd heard people talking about something having happened..

That had to work, right?

The door opened, and he muffled a laugh when he saw the book dangling from her fingertips. But before he could really say anything, she'd hugged against him, shaking slightly. He could tell she was afraid, the cocky smirk was gone, and in her eyes was a small and fearful look.

"It's okay.. I, umm, I stopped by for Robbie.. Since he's working.. I heard what happened at Jill's earlier tonight, figured that with our teacher and your mom's history, you guys would be here." He said as his arms went around her. This wasn't one of those moments in a movie where the guy was awkward, had no fucking clue what to do or say.

Not as long as he'd imagined this, not as much as he'd been thinking about her since he met her.

"Oh." Viv said quietly, but then made herself smile, let go, reluctantly. "I'm fine, just scared the living shit out of me.. Do you wanna, umm, do you wanna come in or something? I mean it's cold out.."

"Yeah.. I can for a minute, then I kinda need to get going." Charlie said as he also made himself step back. God he missed her small warm curvy body against him. Robbie was a lucky bastard. A very lucky bastard.

He walked in behind her, and sat down on the couch, then asked, "So it's not like, weird, riding the couch of our English teacher?"

Viv thought about it, then shook her head no. " I mean, he makes my mom happy.. She seems a lot more confident around him, like she feels safe… I want her taken care of when we go off to college and stuff, ya know?" as her hand tangled in the wavy brown hair and she studied him intently, biting her lip.

She leaned in, brushed her lips to his cheek. "Thanks, for umm.. You know.. Coming by.. I know you were also trying to be a friend."

For a moment she just stared at him, and he just stared back, then he stood and coughing, he cleared his throat awkwardly, calming down in the process, as he said " I'm out. See ya tomorrow in class, Viv.. And you too Mr. Meeks." He called out, because he saw Sidney and Randy standing in the kitchen door, watching the whole thing, intently.

Charlie walked out, and headed to his own house, two houses down. Viv shut the front door to Randy's house and turned to find her mom watching her.

"What?" she asked, as she shrugged it off then said quietly, mostly to herself, "He's a nice guy. He's a really nice guy."

" I saw that kiss on the cheek.. But I thought you and that Robbie kid from your class were close.." Sidney asked her daughter, hiding a momentary thrill of amusement, at for once, having a normal and mundane parent/daughter moment. Not running in terror from some insane killer who was toying with them both.

The howling of police sirens and the flashing lights had them all three running onto the porch however, and watching as the police officers stopped at Sidney's aunts house.

Sidney grabbed her keys and begged Viv to stay put, Randy nodding in agreement as he said "I'll be here."

She nodded and bit her lip, pacing, waiting.. When her mom came back about an hour and ten minutes later, with blood on her, she listened as her mom told her that Karen, her mom's aunt, was Ghostface's newest victim.. And that Jill had a broken arm, and if the police hadn't shown up when they had, she'd have been killed too.

Something about all of this didn't sit right with Viv, not at all. And she stared intently at the house being taped off in the distance. Somehow, Jill was in on all of this. Viv was going to prove it.. And if she had something to do with her own mother's death? Viv was sickened by the thought.

She hugged her mom and the three of them walked back inside. Noone actually slept that night.


	10. 08: TYPICAL TEENAGE BULLSHIT (slightfluf

/08\

**TYPICAL TEENAGE BULLSHIT.**

**(AUTHORS NOTE: OH MY GOD, THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND ENCOURAGEMENT ON THIS AND MY OTHER TWO STORIES, GUYS. I LOVE YOU ALL, I REALLY, REALLY DO. HERE, HAVE SOME RANDOM OTHER COUPLES FLUFF!**** Sorry if this fluff sucks.. I tried. Just hope you guys like it!)**

Viv remembered hearing somewhere once that everyone had a mask, and that sometimes, what was hidden beneath the masks were so ugly, so sickening.. She mused about this as she watched their peers flock to Jill in literal throngs. Smirking, she said nothing however, because if she did, nobody would believe her. After all, she was supposedly the school bad girl. At least that's what'd been going around about her since before she even really started at Woodsboro High after finding her mother.

She stubbed out her cigarette, and just in time too, because she saw Mr. Meeks coming around the corner. He sniffed the air and then asked, "And again, I ask you, why in the name of Christ take up smoking?"

"It's my nerves, okay, my nerves made me do it." Viv managed to say as she studied the man then asked, " What do you make of that?" as she nodded in Jill's direction. Randy's gaze followed her long delicate black polished nail and his eyes settled on Jill. He studied her a moment and then said quietly, "Everybody grieves differently, Viv."

"Yeah, differently, I get.. But she hasn't shed a single tear since they told her Ghostface killed her mom.. I mean that's not odd?"

"Yeah, it is, but it's also like I said, Viv.. People grieve differently." Randy said quietly, though he kept his gaze somberly fixed on Sidney's cousin, who stood across the schoolyard, sitting on the edge of the fountain, telling everyone who would listen just how it'd hurt.

"Give me a fucking break. I don't care what anyone says, I'm not buying it." Viv muttered as she rolled her eyes at Jill, who looked up at that exact moment, held her gaze.

The smile she gave Viv chilled Viv to the bone almost. And the smile confirmed it. She'd been right to be suspicious of Jill. Because even if she weren' t a part of all of this, there was something definitely evil about that girl.

She caught up to Kirby and Charlie, who stood talking to Robbie, who slid his arm around her casually, and asked, "Are you alright? I wanted to come by when I heard what happened last night, but I had to work and it was late when the shop finally closed."

"I know, Charlie told me when he came by. As a friend." Viv said with a slight smile as she looked at Charlie for a split second, the thought of the kiss on the cheek she'd given him crossing her mind.

Robbie leaned down and brushed his lips against her forehead as he whispered, "Don't worry.. Hoping those two figure out what's going on before we're all dead and it's too late for any of us to really be happy."

Viv nodded and Charlie coughed, clearing his throat to dispel the burning sharp pang of jealousy that crossed his mind when Robbie kissed Viv on the forehead. Kirby had to do the same, because she wished that was her, in Viv's place.

The whole thing was a completely fucked up situation and Kirby was going insane. She just got this feeling that the guys they were with were NOT the ones they were supposed to be with. So, on their way to class, she yanked Viv into the bathroom and said quietly, "We need to do something.. Neither one of them is going to hurt one another, they're too good friends for that."

"So it's up to us." Viv muttered quietly, finally realizing that Kirby wanted Robbie not Charlie.

"We're not enemies. This doesn't have to be hard." Kirby said thoughtfully as she smiled and said "Besides.. Anybody can see it, I mean your entire face sort of lights up whenever he walks into a room."

"And yours doesn't when Robbie's following you with the camera?" Viv laughed as she slicked on her lip gloss.

Out in the hallway, the two 'film geeks' lingered, looking at one another, both aware of the tension between them lately. Tension that was only being made worse with the possibility of their dying being presented.

"We need to talk, man." Robbie started as Charlie coughed and said "Yeah."

" I'm gonna suggest something, Walker." Robbie said boldly, as he looked at his lifelong best friend and then added in a rush, "I know you really want to be with Viv.. And I really want to be with Kirby. I have all along, just backed off when you took an interest."

"Why, though?"

"Because, the bro code or some shit."

Charlie laughed a little and then asked, "So, umm.. Your idea.. What was it?"

"We sort of switch around girls? Like we can even do some cliché romantic bullshit thing.."

"Good idea." Charlie blurted readily as he thought about it a moment.

"I think I know exactly what to do." He muttered as he fell into a deeper thought.

Trevor shoved between them and smirked as if he knew something neither of them did.

Robbie and Charlie looked at one another and Charlie called out, "Hey fuckface!"

Trevor stopped in the middle of the hallway, turned around really, really slowly.

"What, loser bitch?"

" Whatever you're up to.. It better not involve Kirby or Viv." Robbie and Charlie said at the same time as Trevor smirked even harder, if at all possible.

As he walked away, they looked at one another and Charlie said "After we fix this, we find out what the fuck that loser is hiding."

"I was just thinking the same thing.. So.. How are you going to fix it?"

"Cancel your date with Viv tonight. I'll bail on Kirby, then we'll show up at their houses. Hopefully, it'll work itself out." Charlie said quietly as he bit his thumb, smiling a little.

His day was looking just a little bit better, if he dared to hope.

He finally had a clear way to get what he wanted, without hurting his best friends in the process.

Robbie smirked and then said "Not a bad idea, Walker."

"Occasionally I come up with shit." Charlie shrugged as he smirked and the two girls walked out of the bathroom, deep in conversation.

They looked at one another, then at Robbie and Charlie, then back at one another. Kirby nudged Viv and nodded as if to reassure her and she in turn pulled Robbie into her by the collar of his polo shirt and muttered into his lips, "If you two won't do something, then by God, Viv and I are."

Charlie was about to say something, but before he could, Viv had somehow managed to climb into his arms and pull him into a kiss. Which baffled him because she was a flirt, yes, but normally, you couldn't tell whether she could be taken seriously or not.. And right now, with the way her body felt against his, he could tell she meant exactly what she'd just done.

After the kisses broke, the two guys looked at one another, and then at Viv and Kirby and burst into laughter so hard that they were not only gripping their sides, but almost doubled over.

"So let me get this straight.. You two felt the same way.. This whole time? And neither of you said anything?"

Viv and Kirby nodded and the bell rang, sending them all fleeing into the classroom. Edging to the back row, Kirby leaned in and whispered to Viv, "Avoid Jill.. She's being really, really fucking creepy. I mean earlier, when we were all trying to cheer her up about her mom, it's just.. She didn't even really seem sad.. And her mother just died."

"I noticed she seemed to be pretty damn choked up when that camera came around from the local news." Viv said as Kirby nodded and then biting her lip said "Either way.. The four of us? The only ones to be trusted now. I think I've figured out a pattern to the murders this time. And if I'm right.. This is going to get very, very ugly."

She diagrammed it out onto paper, and the four of them bent their heads, looking at the diagram quietly.

"Holy shit!" Robbie said louder than he should have at one point, earning him a glare from the teacher and over half the class.

"Yeah, but if we tell any of the adults, nobody and I repeat nobody will believe us." Viv stated as Charlie nodded and leaning in, his arm over the back of her chair, he whispered, "And you.. Stop baiting Sheldon, okay? If Kirby's right.. I have a feeling I know who's helping Jill."

Robbie thought of something then. "But what about when they're both in the same room and something Ghostface happens?"

The four teens looked at one another mystified and Kirby added a box to her diagram with a question mark.

"Viv, we burn this in the little girls room after class. Noone sees it. We've all seen it." Kirby instructed as Viv nodded.

She happened to look down and out the window, and she saw the hooded figure waving.

But both Jill and Trevor were sitting in the front of the room. She went to tap Charlie or Kirby, even Robbie, but before she could, the man was gone.

Who else was in on this? Just how damn many people DID it take to be Ghostface? And what were they all doing ?


End file.
